Medal of Honor: Frontline
by mario72486
Summary: See World War II through the eyes of Lieutenant James Patterson. Currently on hiatus.
1. Your Finest Hour

On this day, 60 years ago, the Allied forces invaded Europe in an effort to free the continent from Axis control. In commemoration to the soldiers who gave their lives to make this operation a success, I am going back through the chapters and making necessary changes.  
  
I don't own the Medal of Honor series. It's property of Steven Spielberg and Electronic Arts.  
  
Medal of Honor: Frontline  
  
Part 1: D-Day  
Chapter 1: Your Finest Hour  
  
And when he gets to Heaven,  
To Saint Peter he will tell,  
"One more soldier reporting, sir,  
I've served my time in Hell."  
  
-Anonymous  
  
June 6, 1944  
  
The morning dawned dark, wet, and cold. The fog was so thick you could barely see three feet in front of you. The drizzle didn't make it any better. They called today the day that would turn the tide of the war. To me, it was a way of killing off thousands of soldiers just to secure a stretch of beach. At least, I thought that after my horrific ordeal.  
  
My name is James Patterson; Jimmy, for short. Like many Americans, I enlisted into the armed forces after the attack on Pearl Harbor. I had been involved in many operations, from flying transport planes to boarding and sabotaging a Nazi submarine, but other than that I didn't get to experience much action. After hearing I was to go into combat, I got excited. One cannot blame a new soldier for being naïve. I was to take part in the new plan created by General Dwight D. Eisenhower.  
  
The invasion was called Operation Overlord. The plan was to transport thousands of troops across the English Channel and land them on a stretch of beach in Normandy, France – Axis territory. On the cruiser I was on the night before, I heard Eisenhower give an inspiring speech about our Great Crusade. That simply raised my excitement even more. The landing was supposed to take place June 7, but the Allied forces miscalculated the tides. Had it been done on the seventh, we'd be landing in low tide. Because it'd be high tide on the morning of June 6, it was decided to deploy at that time. The night before, paratroopers were dropped into the region to try and "soften up" the Nazis before the real invasion.  
  
The battleships and destroyers were firing off volleys to the shore as the landing crafts made their way across the shallow waters. A pair of American fighter planes flew overhead and disappeared into the fog. For the first time since my departure from America, I was nervous and tense. So were the other troops in the transport I was in. One was throwing up due to motion sickness; one was doing the sign of the cross; another was gripping his M1 Garand as if it were a security blanket. One couldn't blame us for being scared about risking our lives for a cause.  
  
As our crafts got closer to the shore, explosions from German caliber shells tore up the water, mist spraying all over us. Suddenly the pilot shouted "Bandit, 9 'o' clock! Heads down!" We ducked as a German fighter strafed the water, destroying the landing craft to the left of ours. The burning hulk collided with our craft before it sank beneath the waves. A few seconds later, the pilot gave us the countdown to drop. "Thirty seconds!"  
Our commander turned to us from the front of the craft. "Alright, listen up!" He shouted over the noise. "When the ramp drops, move out. If you get lost, look for me!" For the first time, we could see a line of German bunkers dotted on the shoreline. There was a large mound between two of them with a pair of metal tubes sticking out of it, probably machine gun nests.  
  
The intensity rose even more as more shells hit the water and we got the final count, "Ten seconds!"  
"Stay with me and we'll get through this," assured our commander. "We've got to take that beach!"  
"Clear the raft!" The ramp dropped, but as we were moving out, an explosion sent us sailing. I landed in the frigid water dazed, but then I realized what was going on. Other soldiers who were in the same craft as me were trying their best to avoid being shot. I could hear bullets whipping past us, and many hit their mark. The water soon turned red. It took only a few seconds for me to feel sand underneath my feet. I tried moving as fast as possible to resurface. As I went, I saw many more soldiers gunned down.  
  
I gasped for air as soon as I resurfaced. What I saw was utter chaos. The MG-42s in the bunkers were blazing like no tomorrow, and most of the gunfire was connecting. I tried desperately to find anyone from my unit, but I saw no one. For the first time, I was scared to death.  
"Patterson! Over here! Get over here!" I turned to see my commander taking cover behind a wrecked transport. I trudged through the water as fast as I could and hid behind the wreck. "We've got a hell of a mess here! That artillery strike scattered what's left of our squad all over the beach! Four of our men are over there! Help them get down the-" He was cut off by a caliber explosion near us. It sent a pair of soldiers, or parts of them, flying. "Damn it! I'll give you some cover fire! Now move out!"  
  
He didn't have to tell me twice. M1 Garand in hand, I rushed across the beach, avoiding MG-42 fire all the while. I tried looking for the rest of the squad, but there was too much action going on, with soldiers being killed and wounded. I noticed a medic performing surgery on a soldier who had lost an arm and a lot of blood. I tried giving them cover fire, but the medic received a shot in the head. I cursed to myself when I heard a familiar cry. "Hey! Over here!" I turned to see one of my comrades hiding behind one of the many barriers placed by the Nazis. "Give me some cover and I'll get the hell out of here!" He yelled. As he made his way to the barbed wire fence down the line, I fired on the bunker closest to us. The clip sprang out of the rifle, so I quickly reloaded it.  
  
One down, three to go, I thought to myself as I spotted the next soldier. He was easy to find because he had set off a flare. He seemed pretty desperate, yelling, "Give me covering fire!" He was holding his bleeding left calf – he had apparently been shot there. Luckily, he was able to move on his own power. I fired a few rounds at the bunker and covered the soldier as he got to the incline. I noticed that the third to be rescued had very little cover. "I'm pinned down by fire from that bunker," he called. "Give me some cover and watch yourself! Ready when you are!" I fired the M1 Garand until the clip shot out. He, too, made his way to the fence safely.  
  
With only one more soldier to rescue, I felt pretty confident. I found the last soldier hiding behind one of the barriers, which had plenty of cover.  
"Are you alright?" I asked him.  
He didn't reply. He was shaking from head to toe, too afraid to make a move.  
"Come on, damn it! We have to move! We need to get down the line and provide support!"  
There was still no reply. A few seconds later he spoke in a frightened voice, "I...I'm scared! I don't want to die! I don't want to die!"  
I grabbed his shoulders and shook him. "You're not going to die, but you have to come with me! The faster we complete this mission the sooner you can get home!"  
  
It took a little more persuasion, but the soldier finally agreed. After firing a few shots at the nearest bunker, we made our way to the fence. Suddenly, I heard a familiar sound – a fighter plane. "DUCK!" I yelled. I pushed the soldier to the ground and covered him as a German fighter plane strafed the shoreline, killing off those soldiers unlucky enough to be in the way. When it had disappeared into the fog again, we ran to the incline and covered our heads. A few seconds later, the plane made another run, but luckily it got no one.  
  
"Iverson! Retrieve those Bangalores!" I heard the commander yell. I noticed a soldier making his way from the group, but he was quickly gunned down. "Damn it! We've got to get the wire cleared! Patterson, you're up! Get over here!" I gingerly made my way to where he was, and then he started speaking again. "Private Jones has enough Bangalores to clear a hole in the wire, but he's pinned down by that Belgian gate down the line! Help him back to our position! We'll give you cover fire, but wait for my order! COVERING FIRE!" As if on cue, all the soldiers, including the one I saved earlier, fired on the bunkers. "GO, GO, GO!"  
  
I ran to the other section of the beach as fast as my legs could carry me. I saw the wooden barricade up ahead, and there was a signal flare lit. I ducked behind the gate and saw Private Jones holding a pair of Bangalores – long metal tubes that held explosives. As I shouted to him, I noticed a Thompson light machine gun leaning on the gate. Thinking it to be useful, I slung my M1 Garand on my shoulder and picked up the Thompson, checking its ammo. "Patterson," said Jones. "I won't be able to make it back with these Bangalores unless you give me cover! Stay with me and keep shooting! Ready?" I replied, firing the Thompson at the nearest bunker. Jones got up and started running back to where the rest of the squad was. "Stay with me, Patterson! And watch the fire from those bunkers!"  
  
We ran back as safely as possible, Jones ducking once in a while, and me firing the Thompson. Once we reached the squad, I hit the dirt again, reloading the machine gun.  
"Good work, Patterson! Alright, Jones, let's blow this fence!" Jones slid the Bangalores underneath an area of the fence and lit their fuses. "FIRE IN THE HOLE!"  
"FIRE IN THE HOLE!" Jones shouted, jumping clear. We covered our ears, waiting for the blast. Seconds later, there was a massive explosion, blowing out a section of the fence.  
"We've got clearance," the commander shouted. "There's safety on the other side! Everybody over the seawall!"  
  
We got up from the misty sand and ran through the hole in the fence. While some of the soldiers were gunned down, a few, including me, were able to make it to the area underneath the bunker, where the MG-42s couldn't reach. I noticed a trench by the bunker on the far side. An MG-42 was mounted at a high point in the trench. Between the bunkers on the ground was a minefield. "We'll never get inside those bunkers unless we lose those machine gun nests guarding them." The commander said to me. "Patterson, if you can make it across that minefield to the turret, you can use it against those nests up there. We'll cover you. COVERING FIRE!" Again, my comrades fired their weapons at the far bunker. "NOW PATTERSON! GO NOW!"  
  
I must've been crazy going across that minefield, but it was for a worthy cause. While the gunners in the bunkers were occupied, I stepped my way across the field of dirt and mines. I could barely see the small mounds that housed the explosive devices. There were a few craters within the field, so I used them to my advantage, since there were no mines in them. On my way I managed to take out one of the Nazi gunners in the closest bunker. A few seconds later, I successfully crossed the minefield and into the narrow trench.  
  
At first there was no resistance, but then I noticed a German soldier. He must've seen me, also, for he started firing his MP-40 machine gun. I hid behind the corner, and then leaped out, firing at him. He fell soundlessly, blood staining the stone floor. Satisfied that he was dead, I climbed up the ladder to the MG-42. I manned it, but before I could aim it at the machine gun nests, I heard German shouting from the trench. Realizing I'd be ambushed, I pointed the turret to the corner. As Nazis came out, I unleashed hell with my "Hitler's Buzz Saw." They didn't stand a chance. I tossed a grenade into the area out of sight just in case.  
  
With the immediate threat eliminated, I concentrated my fire on the machine gun nests. I fired the MG-42 at the areas underneath the mounds. Hitting these areas weakened the force holding up the tubes, and they dropped to the ground useless. I noticed the rest of the squad dashing across the minefield, so I re-aimed the machine gun at the bunkers. Though none of my comrades were taken out by gunfire, a few were blown away from stepping on mines. Once what was left of our squad made it to the end of the trench, the commander yelled for me to join them.  
  
Abandoning the MG-42, I jumped to the floor and ran towards the squad. I made it just before a caliber shell destroyed the pathway between the minefield and the trench. For now, we were in a safe position, where no one outside could hit us. The commander stood with his Thompson, breathing heavily after the ordeal. He turned to me and said, "You've earned your pay today, Patterson." I dropped to the floor of the trench exhausted. I knew that the job wasn't finished, yet. We still had to take over the bunkers and destroy them, and then the rest of the invasion force could land safely. I knew one thing – this battle was not over yet...  
  
End of Chapter 1 


	2. Into the Breach

I don't own Medal of Honor or any of its characters. Steven Spielberg created the Medal of Honor series.  
  
This story is dedicated to all those who have risked or lost their lives fighting in WWII.  
  
**_Dialogue_** – translated German  
  
Medal of Honor: Frontline  
  
Part 1: D-Day  
Chapter 2: Into the Breach  
  
_Soldiers, Sailors and Airmen of the Allied Expeditionary Forces: You are about to embark upon the Great Crusade, toward which we have striven these many months. The eyes of the world are upon you. The hopes and prayers of liberty-loving people everywhere march with you. In company with our brave Allies and brothers-in-arms on other Fronts you will bring about the destruction of the German war machine, the elimination of Nazi tyranny over oppressed peoples of Europe, and security for ourselves in a free world. _

_Your task will not be an easy one. Your enemy is well trained, well equipped and battle-hardened. He will fight savagely. But this is the year 1944! Much has happened since the Nazi triumphs of 1940-41. The United Nations have inflicted upon the Germans great defeats, in open battle, man- to-man. Our air offensive has seriously reduced their strength in the air and their capacity to wage war on the ground. Our Home Fronts have given us an overwhelming superiority in weapons and munitions of war, and placed at our disposal great reserves of trained fighting men. The tide has turned! The free men of the world are marching together to Victory! _

_I have full confidence in your courage, devotion to duty and skill in battle. We will accept nothing less than full victory! Good Luck! And let us all beseech the blessing of Almighty God upon this great and noble undertaking. _

- General Dwight D. Eisenhower  
  
Normandy Beach, June 6, 1944  
  
It had been less than an hour since my troop landed on one of the many named beaches of Normandy. There used to be 30 in my group, but now there were only 5. We had taken out the machine gun nests guarding two of the bunkers. All we had to do now was take over the bunkers; that way, the rest of the invasion could land safely. After a few minutes of resting, I was motioned to get up. I decided to trade in my M1 Garand for a Colt .45, for it'd be better in close-quarters fighting. I still had my Thompson and a couple grenades.

"Patterson, listen up," yelled the commander. "We need to find a way to signal our cruisers to start lobbing shells! Get to the top of this bunker, and I'll take the other one! Now move out!" It was decided that two of us would take one, and the rest would take the other. As my comrade moved toward the entrance, another yelled, "Wait!" It was too late, for he was taken down by MG-42 fire. It was then that I got mad.

Staying out of the line of fire, I tossed a grenade into the entrance, allowing it to ricochet off one of the walls. I was expecting a regular explosion, but this one shook the ground. I aimed the Thompson into the bunker but found no resistance. It turned out that the grenade landed near a barrel of gasoline, which explained why the explosion was so enormous. What more, the barrel was near where the MG-42 was placed. The blast had taken out the gunner, but I had a feeling that there were more Germans inside.

It was quiet – too quiet – as I entered the bunker. My suspicions proved correct, for a pair of Nazis opened fire when I entered the room. I took cover and then tossed a grenade without the pin pulled. As they reached to throw the decoy back in my direction, I took the opportunity to take them out. Around the next corner lay an ammo dump, and the MG-42. A Nazi's MP- 40 was blazing as he held onto his dead compatriot. Because of me, he joined his friend in the afterlife. Hearing German yelling outside, I manned the MG-42 and waited. When the Nazis entered the narrow passageway, I took them out.

Satisfied that there'd be no more intruders, I reloaded my Thompson and headed back the way I came. A pair of Germans was hiding around the corner, but they were quickly dispersed. An explosion rocked the bunker, and another German rolled down the concrete staircase. Before he could get up, I knocked him out. Heading up the stairs I encountered another Nazi firing a rifle. A shot in the head from my Colt .45 did him in.

As I reloaded the pistol, I heard the static of a radio. _I must be near their communications station_, I thought to myself. The sounds of German mumbling proved me right.

**_"No. Reports indicate there are only a few hundred left." _**

**_"There are thousands on the beach now!"_**

I turned the corner and shot the radioman in the back of the head without him realizing. Then I fired a couple bullets into the radio, destroying it.

**_"What's going on?"_**

_Uh oh, they've found me out!_ I ran to the corner and discovered a narrow passageway. A Nazi turned over a table and started shooting from behind it. An overturned barrel lay near the table, so I concentrated my Thompson fire on it. The resulting explosion sent the Nazi flying. Entering the room, I shot at another soldier with the Colt. Finding no more opposition, I climbed the ladder to the next level. As I climbed, another explosion rocked the bunker, and I had to hang on for dear life until the shaking stopped. Reaching the top, I held my breath as soot descended from the ceiling. A German lying against the wall coughed, and after he was taken out, the soot wasn't the only thing he coughed up.

In the next room I caught a German off guard without a weapon. He put his hands up, trembling at the sight of my Thompson. Seeing it as poor sport to kill an unarmed man, I instead knocked him out with the butt of my machine gun. The next passageway must've been carved out of the hillside itself, for it was made of solid rock. Wooden beams held the passageway up, and several lanterns lighted the way to the next room. Thinking it as an ambush, I tossed a grenade into it. I heard an explosion and a pair of screams. Believing it to be safe, I made my way into the next storage room.

Boxes lined the room, forcing a man a take a zigzag course in order to reach the other side.

**_"Patience, men. Wait until you get a clear shot."_**

As I walked into the open, I had to immediately dive for cover from MP-40 fire. Nazis popped up from behind crates shooting in my direction. I tossed a grenade into the corner of the room where the most Germans were hiding. They tried to run for cover, but the explosion occurred too quickly. It took only a few more seconds to take care of what was left of the troops in the room. After another stone passageway, I crept my way in to the next room, where I heard more Germans talking.

**_"Oh, that's good." _**

**_"Mmm. Good tobacco."_** They were obviously smoking by the sounds of it. I peeked out from behind the pile of crates to see the pair lying against the wall, cigarettes in their mouths. A gasoline barrel sat in the middle of them. I leapt out and fired the Thompson at the barrel. The two soldiers didn't react in time, for the explosion sent them sailing. I took cover as MG-42 fire blew up a second barrel. Honing my baseball skills, I pitched a grenade into the next room. After it exploded, I raced in firing my Thompson. Dispersing the gunner and his comrade, I turned to see a pair of Nazis running into a passageway to my right. I hid behind the corner, reloading the Thompson, and then proceeded to chase them.

After dealing with the two escapees, I noticed something in a crate in the passageway. It looked like a pack of smoke grenades. Well, the commander did say that we had to signal the ships to destroy these bunkers, I thought to myself. I took one of the smoke grenades and proceeded to climb a ladder to the next level. I could hear MG-42 fire above me, meaning that this was the top level. Entering the next room I noticed a German sitting at another radio. After shooting him and destroying the radio, I opened the door to the outside.

What I saw was amazing. Besides the gunners and a lookout, I saw all the Allied ships a half-mile or two from shore. Blimps filled the sky, probably for landing more troops. P-47s flew past the bunker, and the gunners were trying to shoot at them as well as the Allied soldiers on the beach. Quietly, I rolled a grenade over to the Nazis without their ever realizing. The explosion sent them, or parts of them, careening to the sands below. Suddenly, I heard a plane heading the other bunker's way. The P-47 fired at the Germans in the bunker, taking them out with one pass. I ducked as it made a pass on my bunker as well.

Before I could curse the pilot of that plane, I heard shouting from the other bunker. "Patterson! Hey! Patterson!" It was the commander. I looked on as he set off a smoke grenade, and then made his way out of the bunker. I heard shells being fired from our ships, then the whistling of them coming down. It a flash, the bunker was destroyed. I followed suit, setting off the smoke grenade I picked up along the way. Then I ran like hell out of the bunker through a blown-out door. A German popped out, MP- 40 pointed right at me. But before he could fire, he was struck down with a shot in the back from my commander. I went to join him just as the bunker behind me exploded.

"Excellent work, Patterson," congratulated the commander as he helped me up. "This mission was tough, but you've proven yourself to be exceptional. The group is headed on to Vierville, and we're placing you on a special mission. Good luck, Patterson." After thanking him, we headed back to the beach. I looked on as Allied landing craft reached shore, sending out trucks filled with troops and supplies. For the first time that day, I smiled. Today, we accomplished something great. Today, the tide was beginning to turn in our favor. Today, we were to start taking back Europe from Nazi control.

I stopped to think for a minute, though. We lost many lives, today. Most were taken in battle, but others, including mine, were taken in a different sort of way. Our lives were changed forever, and we could no longer go back to life the way it was before today. I was no longer a boy, but a man – a man who had taken the lives of others for a cause. I had no choice but to accept this destiny. This was the first step in my long and gruesome journey. No matter what the risks, no matter what the costs, I knew I would do my part to end this grossly pathetic World War.  
  
End of Part 1


	3. Seaside Stowaway

I don't own Medal of Honor or any of its characters. Steven Spielberg created the 'Medal of Honor' series.  
  
This story is dedicated to all those who have risked or lost their lives fighting in WWII.  
  
Medal of Honor: Frontline  
  
Part 2: A Storm in the Port  
Chapter 1: Seaside Stowaway  
  
"You're going back to sea, my boy."  
  
That's what my mission officer told me after he gave me my new assignment. He must have heard about my sabotaging of U-4901 months before. In any case, he gave me the job of infiltrating a German U-boat facility in Lorient, France and taking out all the submarines there that I could. The only way to do that was to stowaway on another submarine, ironically, the U-4902, going there. Intelligence from the French Resistance reported that it would make an unscheduled stop for re-supply in St. Mathieu. While I was there I was to give support to the 101st Division, which was still in a stalemate with Nazi forces.  
  
St. Mathieu, France. August 17, 1944, 9:00 a.m.  
  
The morning reminded me of Normandy – foggy and drizzly. At least it wasn't very cold. I had just parachuted into a small clearing outside the city gate. I was dropped here for a good reason. As I searched the ground, I found a box underneath a tree. It contained special documents and a map that would help me find my way around the U-boat facility. Stashing them in my pocket, I checked to see that I had everything else with me. Besides my M1 Garand, I had three demolition charges in my bag – two of them timed. As I made my way to the path that led into the city, I got a nasty surprise.  
  
A U.S. jeep whizzed past me, a German fighter plane in pursuit. The plane fired on the jeep, blowing out a tire. As it took off into the sky, its target crashed into a wall. I ran as fast as I could to see if anyone was alright. I ended up seeing a firefight between American and Nazi forces. Remembering what I was doing, I made it to the jeep. The two in the front were killed on impact, but the gunner was still alive.  
"I can't move!" He cried. "Take control of the gun!" Knowing what he meant, I manned the turret on the jeep and opened fire on any Nazis I saw.  
  
After helping the surviving soldier get medical attention, I decided it was time to get moving. Searching the courtyard I discovered a crate of stick grenades in one of the blown out houses. I grabbed a couple of them and brought out my M1 Garand. I proceeded down the walkway and encountered more Germans. As I was about to fire on them, a P-47 flew overhead and dropped a bomb on the group. I had barely enough time to find cover before the explosion came.  
  
When the smoke cleared, I was the only one in the area still standing. I ducked my way through one of the alleys and found myself face- to-face with more trouble. After taking out two more Nazis, I found myself at a dead end. It was then that I noticed a hole in the wall just big enough for a man to crawl through, which I did. Running out of the house, I saw U.S. soldiers receiving hell.  
  
There were only a handful left, and they were pinned down by fire from the opposite side of a stone bridge. A Nazi tank was the brunt of the force, launching shell after shell at the troops. Anyone foolish enough to try and cross the bridge was blown to bloody bits by the tank. Not to mention the Nazi infantry depending on the metal behemoth to do the fighting. If something wasn't done soon, the Nazis would have complete control of the bridge. As someone trying to do their part, I simply couldn't let that happen.  
  
I rushed across our side of the battlefield and met up with some of the other soldiers. They had cover behind one of the wrecked houses.  
"Any luck with those Nazi bastards?" I asked them.  
"Hell no," replied one of the soldiers. "As long as that damn tank is in the way, there's no way we can get across the bridge and give those sons-of-bitches hell!"  
"We don't have anything that can penetrate tank armor," said the other soldier. "Just a few Garands and Thompsons, but that's it. And we're running low on ammo."  
  
"Well, I've got a couple grenades with me," I replied. "But I'd have to be really close to that tank if I wanted to do real damage."  
"It's better than nothing, that's for sure. Hey, how fast do you think you are? Think you're fast enough to cross that bridge without being blown up?"  
"You've got to be kidding me!" I retorted. "You want me to risk my neck to try and stop that thing?"  
"Hey, we'll give you cover all the way! You can count on us!"  
I thought for a few seconds and said, "you've better, or I'm taking you to Hell with me!"  
"That's the spirit!" The soldiers shouted out the orders to their comrades. The second I started running, the others started firing.  
  
There were so many targets for the gunner in the tank that he didn't notice my approach, but the infantry did. A few fired their weapons at me, but I managed to avoid being hit. By the time the men in the tank noticed me, I was right next to the hulk of steel. After taking out the Nazis near the tank, I climbed on top of the weapon, stick grenade in hand. I opened the hatch and fired my M1 Garand into the interior. Then, I threw in the grenade and jumped clear. The tank exploded in a shower of sparks and debris, and it wouldn't be causing us any more trouble. The American soldiers cheered as I continued on my way.  
  
Running down the street, I saw the remains of a church. Thinking of it as a nice place to have a quick rest, I entered the ruins, only to find an American on the ground. I rushed to check on him, and he was in bad shape.  
"My god, you okay?" I asked, checking his pulse.  
"Not really," he replied weakly. "Got shot in the side, and my leg is broken."  
"How the hell did you do that?"  
"I was up in a higher level acting as a sniper. A Nazi got me in the side, and I fell. I managed to take cover here, but now I can't move."  
  
As I was about to help him up, the radio next to him suddenly flared to life, a message attempting to get through.  
"Connaway! Private, come in! We need fire from that tower! Get up in the tower! They're getting too close over here!"  
"Oh damn it!" Connaway cursed.  
"They want cover fire?" I said. "They're going to get it. Where's that machine gun?"  
"It's up there," Connaway said, pointing upward.  
"Okay," I replied, "stay alive, and I'll be right back." I climbed the ladder and made it into the tower, and I immediately found the MG-42. Manning it, I picked out the Nazis on the ground and took them out. I was at that gun until the ammo ran out, but by that time the area was clear of enemies.  
  
Keeping my word, I helped Connaway back to the rest of the group. As he was being treated, he offered a beer on him if we both survived the war. Smiling, I thanked Connaway for the invitation, and then I went on my way. I think this was the first friend I made overseas, and I had a feeling it wouldn't be the last. Unfortunately, now wasn't the time for looking to the future. I had a job to do, and I had to finish it as soon as possible.  
  
As I continued through the streets, I noticed that almost all of the buildings had some kind of damage to it. There must have been a bombing run some time before I got here. I didn't know if we did it, or they did it, but wasn't right, in my opinion. What if some civilians hadn't evacuated, yet? What if they were caught in the bombing? It just reminded me how inhumane and pathetic war really is.  
  
I entered what appeared to be a storage building, and the far wall was blown out, a few pieces of wood sticking out here and there. In the courtyard, there were a few Nazis standing around talking. Taking this as my chance, I threw a grenade at their feet. I immediately hid – they would have easily spotted me. When I heard an explosion, I pointed my Garand into the courtyard, only to find that the pair was still alive. They must have seen the grenade and threw it away before it could go off, and now they were looking for the one who threw it in the first place. Not giving them a chance to look further, I fired the rifle, taking them out with a few shots.  
  
It took some crawling, but I managed to get into the courtyard. Going through an archway, I could smell the ocean, meaning the port was close by. Turning the corner, I noticed the remains of a German armored vehicle – blocking my way. Cursing, I looked around for a way around. I noticed a large hole in a building near the vehicle, so I decided to give it a shot. As I crawled through the tight passageway, I heard a conversation – make that an interrogation – going on.  
  
"Answer me! Where's your headquarters positioned?"  
"Private John Castole! 451616707!"  
Realizing it was an American being interrogated, I crawled faster than ever to try and reach him before something bad happened. "Fool! Answer me, now!"  
"Private John Castole! 451616707!"  
"SPEAK OR DIE, I SAY!"  
"That's all you're getting out of me, bastard!"  
"Useless!"  
BANG.  
  
I reached the room just as the soldier was killed by a shot in the head. The Nazi interrogator got a shot in the back of the head, courtesy of me. I checked on the soldier, but I knew I was too late. I felt mad, both at the Nazi for killing a man unarmed, and at myself for not being able to stop him. Then I realized that the soldier could have been killed even if he did talk, but he was brave enough to not say anything. It wasn't physical, but he did, technically, fight to protect something really important. Shutting his eyes, I said a quick prayer for him. I then noticed a clipboard on the wall. It was a shipment schedule for U-4902. Thinking it to be useful, I stuffed the papers in my bag with the rest, and went outside.  
  
A trio of Nazis was hiding behind sandbags, firing an MG-42 at some American soldiers taking cover in the alley. They never noticed me, for I came up behind them. I shot the M1 Garand at close range, and they were taken out with no resistance. The Americans came out of hiding to secure the machine gun, and we introduced ourselves.  
"Any of you know where the dock is?" I asked.  
"Yeah," replied one of the soldiers, "it's beyond that wall." He pointed at a dead end where several oil barrels sat. "You'll have to take a roundabout route, though. This alleyway is a dead end."  
"Maybe not," I said back. I pulled the pin off of a grenade and tossed it into the oil barrels, then yelled for the others to take cover. The resulting explosion took out the wall – and a path to the docks was revealed. Thanking the group for their help, I continued on.  
  
I found there were two paths to the dock; one was direct, and I could see the U-4902; however, it could easily be an ambush, so I went the other way. I proved to be right, for there was a pair of MG-42s and half a dozen Nazis waiting for any unsuspecting American to make his way through. Like last time, I showed up behind them, so they didn't notice me, at first. I tossed my last two grenades, and then started firing on the group. I few went down by gunfire, and the rest were killed by the blast. That was only because I distracted them from looking down to the grenades.  
  
The path cleared, I arrived at the dock. A supply truck was parked nearby, and crates of all kinds of supplies lay on the ground ready for loading. The lighthouse was blaring its light in a counter-clockwise direction, warning any approaching ships that they were close to land. Ahead of me was the U-4902. Its black hull gleamed in the sunlight that peeked out from behind the gray clouds. No one was outside, so it had probably arrived only a few minutes before. I searched the crates for any good place to hide. I found an empty crate large enough to hide me, but small enough to conceal anything incriminating.  
  
As I climbed in and pulled the lid over it, I knew it'd be a while before the supplies would be loaded. It gave me time to think about the events that recently happened. Risking my neck to battle a tank, manning a machine gun in place of other soldiers – twice, witnessing the death of a threatened prisoner. It was a lot to keep track of. I knew that this was only the tip of the iceberg, and the mission was far from over. Suddenly, I felt my crate being picked up and moved. I was finally loaded into the U- boat. A few hours later, I heard the engines roar to life, and we were on our way. I only hoped that I didn't get seasick from all this...  
  
End of Chapter 1 


	4. Special Cargo

I don't own Medal of Honor or any of its characters. Steven Spielberg created the 'Medal of Honor' series.  
  
This story is dedicated to all those who have risked or lost their lives fighting in WWII.  
  
**_Dialogue_** - translated German  
  
Medal of Honor: Frontline  
  
Part 2: A Storm in the Port  
Chapter 2: Special Cargo  
  
Aboard U-4902. August 18, 1944, 4:00 a.m.  
  
I woke with a start. I must have dozed off, for I didn't remember where I was at first. Then it hit me – I was on the U-boat headed for Lorient. I had stowed away in one of the many supply crates, and luckily no one had discovered me – yet. I checked my watch - four in the morning. My legs had fallen asleep after being in a scrunched up position. The space was so small I could only bring my bag and Colt .45, which only had a few bullets left. I had to find a way off the submarine and get into the facility to wreak havoc, but first I needed some kind of weapon.  
  
**_ "Damn, that crate was heavy! What does Scharff have in there...marble?"  
_** I immediately heard the German, but didn't know what was said. Peering through a hole in the crate, I saw two Nazis in the storage room. One was scrubbing the floor, and the other appeared to be a guard. I loaded the Colt and pushed open the crate, surprising the Nazis in the room. I shot the one cleaning and charged the guard. A well-placed shot in the head sent him to the ground. I noticed he had an MP-40, so I picked it up and checked its ammo - only one clip with 32 bullets. It wasn't much, but I knew I could find more somewhere in the sub.  
  
Stashing my Colt, I quietly opened the hatch and slowly walked down the corridor. The U-boat was obviously not at the shipyards, yet. Just great, I thought. Then, I heard talking in the next room.  
**_"What's that smell?"  
"It's Gunther. Onions don't agree with him."_** I then smelt a stench, and it wasn't a sweet one. Suddenly, I heard a toilet flushing, and the door right next to me opened. The German, obviously Gunther, stared back in shock and then whipped out his pistol. Before he could fire, I hit him over the head with the butt of the MP-40.  
  
I took cover by a storage closet as more Germans came to decipher what the noise was. As they came by, I shot them with the MP-40. Opening the closet door, I discovered plenty of ammo for the machine gun. I took five clips and stashed them away. I then rushed into the galley, firing on those who were sitting enjoying their 'last meals.' Peering from the wall, I quickly ducked back as a knife flew past my head and stuck into a table. If I weren't careful, the cook would make me into this morning's breakfast! I rushed out into the open, firing the machine gun. I managed to take out the knife-bearing cook and a couple other Germans.  
  
Exiting the kitchen, a wild gunshot triggered a chain reaction. Hot steam blew through the piping, and it would cause extreme pain - even death - if anyone came in contact with it. I spotted a wheel on the wall that controlled the pressure in the pipes. Turning it clockwise shut the valves. A pair of Nazis was shooting at me, but was having little success. I ducked under one of the paths of steam and shot at one of the Nazis. Seeing another valve control behind him, I turned it, as well as another one. With the path clear, I managed to finish off the other Nazi.  
  
I quietly opened the door to the next room, and quickly hid as I heard voices from within.  
**_"That seal will not withstand that much pressure!"  
"Yes it will! I welded it myself!"_** Looking in, I saw that this was the engine room. There were half a dozen Nazis in there, making sure that the engines that drove the U-boat were working properly. Time to stick a wrench into their machine, I thought. I jumped out, firing the MP-40. Three of the Nazis inside were taken out before the others retaliated. I ducked behind the door as Walther P38 bullets flew through the open doorway. It took two more attempts before the rest were killed off.  
  
After stripping the bodies of their ammo and reloading the machine gun, I attached a demolition charge on one of the engines and hit the timer. I then ran out of the room as the explosion destroyed the engine and those around it. When the smoke cleared, I noticed a hole in a corner of the room. I appeared to be an emergency hatch that led upward. I crawled through and climbed a ladder to the next level. When I reached the top, there was a barred panel in my way. I found that this was one of the torpedo rooms, since there was several hung up on chains. I also saw several Nazis in the room, though they hadn't spotted me in the shaft.  
**_ "Quiet! Let's surprise him! Shhh!"  
"What are we waiting for, then?"  
"He's down there! I saw him!"  
_**  
Using the butt of the MP-40, I broke through into the torpedo room and started firing. One of the pair died instantly, while the other shot back. I rolled aside and fired the Colt. The Nazi received several shots in the chest before he keeled over. Getting up, I set one of the timed charges on a torpedo. It would go off in about a half-hour – more than enough time for me to get the hell off the sub. I then heard German on the intercom.  
  
**_"Engine failure reported. All mechanics, report to the engine room immediately."_**  
  
I didn't know what the message was, but I had a feeling that it wasn't good. I slowly and quietly opened the door to the next room, which, unfortunately was the crew's sleeping quarters. There were seven in the room; a pair sleeping in their respective bunks, another playing cards, and the rest were reading. The ones playing cards were the first to be struck down by MP-40 bullets, then the sleepers. The rest fired back just as I ducked behind the door again. It took a couple more passes before the rest fell.  
  
I opened the door to the next area just as quietly as the last one. This had to be the command station, for the captain and another crewmember were standing there, backs turned to me. Above them, I noticed what seemed to be the entry hatch, and I took note of it, for it would be my escape route. Just then, a communication was received. **_"Permission granted to dock in Double Pen #11. Prepare to dock lining up conning tower."  
_** It was then that the captain spoke. **_"Steady as she goes. Easy – take her in easy,"_** he pressured. That was the last thing he said before he got a shot in the back of the head. The one at the periscope heard the shot and attacked me. We struggled, but I managed to take him out, also.  
  
The next area was a zigzag of important officers' sleeping quarters, but a radio station was first – with an operative. I quickly knocked him out and destroyed the radio. The machine gun fire caused a big commotion, and more Nazis came from their quarters, brandishing their pistols. They obviously weren't good at close-quarters fighting, for I killed a pair easily. They were the only ones in the way to the next room.  
  
As I opened the hatch, I had to hide again, for there were half a dozen Nazis working in this second torpedo room.  
One of them spoke. **_"The only thing that makes loading those torpedoes worth it -launching them."_** He was the first to die of the group. Not wasting time, I wiped out another two before jumping out of the room to avoid enemy fire. One more attack was enough to finish off the group. When the room was clear of threats, I set the last timed charge on one of the torpedoes.  
  
There was one last thing I had to do before I left was to steal a book. It wasn't for pleasure reading, but for translation. It was filled with all the German naval codes used by their forces, and if the Allies could decipher the coding, it could give them superiority in the Battle in the Atlantic. I checked the major sleeping quarters, but found nothing. There was one, though, that had its door shut. As I approached it, a Nazi jumped out, giving me an uppercut. I dropped to the floor as he drew his gun and pointed it at my head. **_"Die, Allied pig!"_** Anticipating the shot, I shifted my head to the right before the bullet hit. I gave him a good kick below the belt, and he collapsed, groaning in a high voice.  
  
Seeing as this one wouldn't be causing me any more trouble, I scanned the room and found the book on the shelf. Stuffing it into my bag, I ran out of the sleeping areas and ran back to the main deck. I climbed up the ladder and made it to the escape hatch. Turning it, I breathed a sigh of relief. The first part of my mission was complete, but I had a long way to go. The facility still had to be taken down. If there was one upside to it all, it was that I didn't have to throw up all the while...  
  
End of Chapter 2 


	5. Eye of the Storm

I don't own Medal of Honor or any of its characters. Steven Spielberg created the 'Medal of Honor' series.  
  
This story is dedicated to all those who have risked or lost their lives fighting in WWII.  
  
**_Dialogue_** - translated German  
  
Medal of Honor: Frontline  
  
Part 2: A Storm in the Port  
Chapter 3: Eye of the Storm  
  
Dry docks of U-boat facility. Lorient, France. August 18, 1944, 5:00 a.m.  
  
I opened the hatch of U-4902 and found myself at the U-boat facility. The sky was still black as night, and gray clouds filled the upper atmosphere. I cold easily smell ocean water around me, and it was making me a little nauseous. The submarine had apparently docked, for there was a ramp on its side for people to get on and off. I quietly stepped my way off the U-boat and onto the cemented ground.  
  
I hid behind a stack of crates in case there were any guards scanning the dock. I saw two Germans moving a crate of fish.

**_"We'd better put a tarp over these in case it rains." _**

**_"You're such a do-gooder, Kurt!" _**

**_"Fine! Let them rot, then!"_**

Once again I had no idea what was being said. I knew I had to ask for German language tutorials when I got back to base. In the meantime, I had to go unseen, and anyone who did see me would have to die at my hands. I noticed a crate of stick grenades, so I grabbed a bunch of them before moving on.  
  
I tossed one of the grenades at the pair with the fish. Naturally, they reacted by trying to throw it away. I shot at one of them with the MP- 40 to give a needed distraction. The other died in the grenade blast. A bullet hit the concrete near me, and I took cover. There was a Nazi guard in a tall tower, and he started shooting at me as soon as he heard my first attack. I stood up from behind the crates and fired on the Nazi, but the machine gun was practically useless from a long range. I pulled out the Colt .45 and fired a couple bullets. One managed to pierce the Nazi's chest. As he put a hand to his wound, he fell from the tower and hit the ground with a bone-cracking splat.  
  
This wasn't going to do me any good. I needed something that was effective at a long range. I then remembered that the French Resistance was on my side, and they mentioned that they dropped a package on top of one of the buildings that could help my out. I saw one building with a winding staircase and a ladder to the top, so I decided to try it, first. Not before I encountered another guard by a supply truck. It took some dodging, but a few MP-40 bullets in the chest took him out.  
  
As I climbed the ladder on the building, a sudden announcement came over the intercom. **_"Attention all dock personnel. U-4902 has docked and must be boarded and secured, immediately! There is a danger of an Allied stowaway attempting to make his way off the U-boat and into the shipyards."  
_** Either it was telling everyone to keep up the good work, or they found out I was here. In either case, I made it to the roof. I turned when I heard shouting. A German was running at me, firing his rifle. After dealing with him, I went to the other side of the glass roof structure. A catwalk connected this building with a second, and a Nazi was standing guard there. I rushed him and knocked him off. I continued on, not wanting to see the result of the fall.  
  
I searched the top of the building and saw a briefcase. I went over to it and opened it up. There were pieces of a rifle and several demolition charges. Obviously, the Resistance knew about my mission, or else they wouldn't have gone to this trouble. Assembling the rifle, I discovered a scope. There was one kind of gun I knew of that had this kind of accessory – a Springfield '03 Sniper Rifle. I grinned as I loaded the 5- round clip and looked through the scope of the newly assembled rifle. I found a German in the distance atop a tower similar to the one I saw earlier. I aimed for his head and pulled the trigger. The lack of recoil was delightful, but the loud "bang" it made wasn't. The Nazi I targeted was taken out, but it may have also alerted the others in the general area.  
  
Stuffing the charges in my bag, I made my way to the other building. A pair of Nazis at a higher level began firing at me from under a water tower. I took cover behind the glass structure, coming out occasionally firing the MP-40. When they finally fell, I took a glance at what was below. A battleship was docked here, and a couple crewmen were walking on its deck. I aimed the Springfield at a guard on top a crane. A shot in the head brought him down.  
  
"KA-BOOM!"  
  
When I heard the explosion, I rushed over to the ladder and looked over at the U-boat. The timed charges had gone off, and U-4902 sank into the dock waters, useless. Several guards ran alongside the dock, probably responding to the intercom announcement. Deciding to freak them out, I tossed one of the grenades at them. They tried to run, but they reacted a little too slow, the explosion sending them to the ground or into the water. I climbed down the ladder and then the stairs, running over to the next corner.  
  
The men on the battleship obviously heard the explosion nearby, for one of them manned a mounted machine gun on the craft's railing. I ducked behind the crates placed there, but I knew they wouldn't hold for long. Peeking ever so slightly, I aimed the Springfield at the gunner's head. When he fell in a crumpled heap, the other took his place, but he met the same fate. The coast clear, I proceeded down the dock past the battleship. The next alleyway was filled with Germans, so I tossed another grenade amongst them. Those who weren't killed by the blast met their maker thanks to my MP-40.  
  
Going through the alley, I saw a flight of stairs. A Nazi ran up them to try and get me. He tried to hit me with the butt of his machine gun, but I ducked and hit him in the chest. As he dropped to the ground unconscious, I took out the clip of his gun and went down the stairs. At the end of the alleyway, there were many more Nazis – at least five of them. Like the group before them, they were taken out with a grenade and MP-40 fire. With them out of the way, I went up the next flight of stairs.  
  
This was probably the shipping area of the facility. A line of boxcars and other train cars lined the track next to a warehouse. There was another docking pen nearby with a U-boat docked there. A couple smaller building were on the other side of the pen, as were a pair of machine gun stations. Taking cover behind a building, I aimed the Springfield at the Nazi in the closer station. The gunshot killed the guard there, but it alerted others on the rooftops. They fired at the spot where I was, but I started running over to where the dead Nazi lay. I then ran to the second nest and manned it. There were men on top of the U-boat, so I fired at them before they could react.  
  
When the last man on the submarine fell into the water, I abandoned the machine gun and peered through the windows of one of the buildings. There was an officer looking over something, so he didn't see me at the window. I charged in and shot him in the chest with my Colt. When he collapsed, I took a look at what was on the desk. It appeared to be plans for a new weapon, but, naturally, I couldn't read German. Feeling it to be important, anyway, I rolled it up and put it in my bag.  
  
Setting my eyes on the warehouse, I exited the house, encountering a pair of Nazi guards on their nightly patrol. I knocked one out and fired my pistol at the other. With no other current distraction, I rushed over to the stationary boxcars. There was a ramp that went over the track, but I had a feeling there was a guard or two on it. Hearing running from the other side, I tossed a grenade at the corner of the last boxcar. It exploded just as the threats turned the corner. I went around the line of cars and ran over to the ladder. Climbing it, I heard another announcement. **_"Security alert! The U-boat stowaway has been seen crossing the facility heading for the wet docks! Scan the horizon atop the warehouses and shoot anything that moves!"  
_**  
When it was finished, several Germans came running along the rooftops. I fired the Springfield in their direction, and two were taken down, while the rest took cover. The guards on the ramp below fired at me, so I dropped, the bullets flying above me. I fired sniper rifle bullets at them, and they fell soundly. After reloading the rifle, I continued across the rooftops and killed the men who were taking cover. I finally reached the end and found a ladder going into the warehouse. I climbed down halfway and stopped where I was.  
  
I stopped because there were at least half a dozen guards or researchers below. I noticed a device on the far wall, which was probably an alarm. Taking careful aim, I tossed a grenade under it. Of course, the Nazis below heard the "plunk", but they were too late to stop it destroying the alarm. I then jumped down onto the catwalk, firing the MP-40 at the Nazis. Two were taken out before the rest took notice of my presence. The door opened, and I heard shouting outside. I threw a grenade at the entrance, and I heard screams with the explosion. After finishing off the Germans in the warehouse, I climbed down to the ground and left the building.  
  
The next alleyway was filled with piles of crates, which made perfect cover for any surprise attackers. I hurled a couple grenades over the crates and heard panicked shouts. After the explosions and screams, I slowly made my way through the alley, MP-40 in hand. Encountering no other Nazis, I peered around the corner. This was probably another section of the shipping section, for a trio of supply trucks were parked outside the storage building. Seeing no one outside, I decided to sabotage their shipping plans. I set a demolition charge on one of the trucks and took cover behind the second. The explosion destroyed the truck, but it caused the Germans in the building to react.  
  
The Nazis opened the garage door and walked out. When one came by where I was hiding, I shot him in the head. The others came by in response, but they met similar fates. One hit the alarm inside the building, but he got machine gun fire in the back before I turned it off. Moving quickly, I destroyed the other two supply trucks in similar fashion to the previous one. I then entered the building, hoping to find anything else that was important. After killing an armed worker in the corridor, I opened the door to find another Nazi writing something at his desk. When he looked up and saw me, I quickly knocked him out. Another rolled up piece of paper lay on the desk, so I grabbed it and put it in my bag.  
  
I suddenly heard a squeal of tires outside. Peering outside, I saw another supply truck. The Nazis in it probably saw the smoke rising into the sky, and predicted an ambush. I quietly went to the entrance and waited for anyone to come by. One did, and only one, so he was the first to fall. I then ran out, tossing a grenade near the truck. I then started firing the MP-40. Like many times before, those who weren't killed by me were blown away by the explosion. When they were dead, I put another demolition charge on the truck and moved back.  
  
I had to find some way to get to the wet docks, but according to the floor plan, they were on the other side of the building before me, and there was no other way around. I flinched when the truck exploded. As a result of that explosion, a long steel structure connected to the building dropped, landing on top of the truck. It was quite a coincidence, for it created a walkway to the wet docks. Carefully walking on the now hot structure, I got to the top of the building. The next part of the facility lay before me, and the U-boats docked there were going to experience a "sinking" feeling...  
  
End of Chapter 3


	6. A Chance Meeting

I don't own Medal of Honor or any of its characters. Steven Spielberg created the 'Medal of Honor' series.  
  
This story is dedicated to all those who have risked or lost their lives fighting in WWII.  
  
**_Dialogue_** - translated German  
  
Medal of Honor: Frontline  
  
Part 2: A Storm in the Port  
Chapter 4: A Chance Meeting  
  
Wet docks of U-boat facility. Lorient, France. August 18, 1944, 6:00 a.m.  
  
The final length of the facility lay before me. The sky hadn't changed since the first time I lay eyes on it. The sun hadn't risen, yet, so it was still as dark as night. I looked down from the building I was on and saw a bunch of crates stacked up against its side, and it was high enough to make it a short drop. I sat on the side of the building and, as quietly as possible, slid myself onto the top of the stack. Unfortunately, the landing was a loud one.  
  
A Nazi guard on top of a building nearby heard the noise and aimed his rifle in my general direction. He fired a shot that hit the wall behind me. I pointed my Springfield at him and pulled the trigger. After the loud "bang", I heard a scream and the falling of a body, meaning that I hit him. A pair of guards came running down the alley, searching for the intruder that killed their comrade. I dropped, aiming the sniper rifle at the two. After taking down one of them, I switched to my MP-40 and charged the other. He was struck down before he knew what hit him.  
  
I heard more shouting behind me. Two more Nazis started firing from around the corner of the building. I tossed my last grenade in their direction and took cover. After I heard the explosion, I pointed my machine gun at the dead end, only to find the remains of the two that attacked me. A crate of stick grenades lay in the far corner, so I grabbed a bunch of them and stuck them in my bag. I then went around the other corner and down the alley.  
  
I hid behind a large dumpster, taking in the scene before me. This was obviously the other railway line used to transport supplies. There was a pair of boxcars between two flatcars, the closer one loaded with crates. Half a dozen Nazis were guarding the area; it was as if they knew a threat was coming their way. I tossed a grenade out into the open, waiting to see the reactions. One guard threw himself on top of it, trying to protect the others from the blast. I turned away before the explosion happened, for I didn't want to see the result of his suicidal attempt. Two more guards ran to where the horrifying remains of the last one were. They ran down the alley in my direction, and they became filled with MP-40 bullets.  
  
Reloading the machine gun, I went into the open and turned right, going along the train. I shot one defending guard with the Colt. Going around the end flatcar, I opened fire on the remaining two Nazis. One jumped into an open boxcar, but the other never got a chance to escape. The one that did manage took crack shots at me from where he was hiding. Jumping into view, I tossed a grenade into the boxcar. The Nazi dashed out of the door and was struck down. I went into hiding again as the grenade blew a hole in the back of the boxcar.  
  
The explosion easily alerted the Nazis in the wet docks. One came running through the gate, investigating who caused the explosion. I was taking cover in the other boxcar, waiting for anyone to walk by. When the Nazi walked past, I leapt out, shooting him in the back with my pistol. Turning around, I noticed that there was an MG-42 mounted on the last flatcar. I went between it and the boxcar and uncoupled the two. The flatcar moved slowly away from the rest of the train and bumped into the closed gate. After sighting another tower within the dock, I shot the guard in it with the Springfield rifle.  
  
I then jumped onto the flatcar and manned the mounted machine gun. Nazis came out to stop the threat to their base, but they were gunned down with ease. When no more came out, I abandoned the gun and took cover by one of the gate doors. I came out, aiming the MP-40 at a truck parked by the corner. A German in the back of it opened fire, but he didn't last long. I got onto the truck, dumping the bloody body onto the ground. A small storage building lay before me, and behind it I could see a crane holding a load of crates.  
  
Thinking of the crane as target practice, I aimed my rifle at the thick rope that kept the load of crates in place. I fired, hitting the rope. After a few seconds of waiting, I heard a snap, and the load went crashing to the ground. A large explosion lit up the area behind the storage building. As I went over to check on what I did, I saw several severely burned, dead German bodies on the ground. Looking to where the destroyed crates lay, I saw they were in and around the remains of another truck. I then realized that there had to have been powerful explosives on it, and the crates must've fallen on top of it, provoking the explosives.  
  
I turned to see a German seaplane floating in the water, tethered to the dock. Looking out over the ocean, I saw a long, black shape moving towards shore. It was yet another U-boat, probably going in for repairs or re- supply. These aquatic behemoths were responsible for putting our Allied naval forces and supply convoys in strangleholds. It made me feel really mad. Even if I did succeed in taking out the U-boats here, there were hundreds if not thousands more out there. It would take more than my valiant efforts to put a dent into the Nazi's ocean onslaught.  
  
Turning my attention to my current mission, I went down another alley, a lone boxcar viewable at the end. As expected, there was a guard walking up and down the railroad car. He'd instantly hear the rifle and dodge, so I decided against using it. Getting in a little closer, I fired the MP-40, taking him out. A pair of guards came out from behind the boxcar, and another on the building behind me retaliated. I took cover at the foot of the building and tossed a grenade in the direction of the two on the ground. They were taken out by the blast. I then threw another grenade above me to the one on the roof. He jumped from the roof to avoid the blast, but the impact broke his legs. Pitying him, I hit him in the head with the butt of the MP-40, knocking him out.  
  
Going around the boxcar, I saw the entrance to the docking areas. I was out of view from the workers inside. I aimed the Springfield at the closest one and fired. As blood and gray matter hit the wall behind the victim, the others instantly took notice and fired in my general direction. I hurled a grenade into the entrance before taking aim with the Springfield again. As the remaining two Nazis ran out to avoid the explosion, I took them out with careful aim.  
  
Reloading the rifle, I entered the building. I found another crate of stick grenades in the corner, so I stocked up on them. I went down the narrow corridor and opened the door a crack. I saw several Germans working. In the far corner, a set of six engines was running, providing power for this section of the facility. I chose them as my next targets. I aimed the sniper rifle through the door crack and killed a researcher looking through his notes. I then kicked open the door and threw a grenade at another group of Germans. Not waiting for the explosion, I opened fire with the MP-40. The dead Nazis were then blown to bits by the grenade. I hid behind one of the columns as the last surviving Nazi fired at me. It took a couple of attempts, but he was finally taken down.  
  
The room clear, I set to work destroying the engines. I set a demolition charge on the engines in one row. I then made a mad dash for the door, finding it locked. The charges exploded, the force shattering the windows of the roof above. I hid around the corner as the locked door suddenly opened, a guard running in to investigate the noise. As he rounded the corner, I filled him with Colt bullets. I then hurled another grenade through the doorway, letting it ricochet. I heard screams, then an explosion. I went through the door, aiming my MP-40. Finding no one alive, I continued on my way.  
  
Turning the next corner, I found a pair of researchers looking over a blueprint. Whatever the blueprint was seemed to be important, for they were talking and pointing out specific parts of it. I sneaked up behind them and struck one of them in the side of the head with my pistol. The other took notice and grabbed my wrists. We struggled for a few seconds until I gave him a kick in the stomach. As he backed off, I charged, hitting him with an uppercut. He fell to the ground unconscious. Satisfied that they wouldn't be waking up for a while, I turned my attention to the blueprint. I rolled it up and stuck it in my bag. I then went through the door and continued down the narrow corridor.

At the end of the corridor, I found the construction area. A large section of a future U-boat was being built here. A set of platforms was on either side of the circular metallic frame. Workers were on the platforms, welding the metal together and putting in bolts to keep them in place. In front of me was another pile of crates and a few oil barrels, and a set of metal doors was beyond them. Looking up, I saw a makeshift window that allowed people to look down on productions. Without glass in the window, anyone up there could hear the action that was about to happen.  
  
I took aim at the worker on the platform closest to me. He screamed as MP-40 bullets went through him, and he fell to the ground in a bloody heap. The rest of the workers immediately heard the commotion and countered. They pulled out Walther P38s and opened fire on me. I ducked back into the corridor to avoid the shots. The far doors opened, and three more men came through it. They were heading straight for me, but I had a plan. Pulling the pin off a grenade, I threw it amongst the pile of crates – specifically the barrels. The three ran for their lives when they heard the grenade drop, but they were too late. The larger-than-usual explosion sent them sailing.  
  
With the immediate threat out of the way, I bolted to the doors on the other side of the room. The workers discovered my bolt, but they were too slow to react. I made it to safety before their bullets started flying. I went up the stairs and went around the corner. As I peeked down the small corridor, I saw another worker ducking down, pistol in hand. Aiming the Springfield, I shouted at him. As he turned to face me, he got a bullet through the chest. Turning around, I noticed a panel in the wall – a ventilation shaft. Using the butt of the MP-40, I broke open the panel and climbed into the shaft.  
  
As I crawled through the ventilation shaft, I heard a motor running outside. I reached a barred panel that couldn't be broken. I saw a procession of Nazis below. A pair of miniature submarines sat on the ground, supported by beams. The Germans were obviously standing at attention, for I saw that one of the men was more decorated when it came to rank. He was old – maybe in his 50s. His eyes were an ice blue, and his cold stare could send chills down anybody's spine. I could see white hair under the commander's hat. He must have been there to inspect the facility; but I doubted he had any idea I was here.  
  
**_"Quite an operation they've got here,"_** said the commander, overlooking the clean facility.  
**_"Yes, Herr Sturmgeist,"_** replied one of the other officers.  
Sturmgeist cracked his whip and put his hands behind him. **_"They could learn a thing or two from our Gotha security procedures, though." _**

**_"Yes, I agree,"_** the two soldiers escorting him said. With that, the commander exited the building and got into his staff car. It drove off, leaving the workers behind to await their unknown fates.  
  
The now-unknown man gone, I thought it time to continue with my mission. I looked through the scope of the Springfield for a potential target. I found one walking through a corridor on the other side of the winding catwalk. I shot him in the head, but it alerted everyone else down below. I continued crawling through the shaft and broke through the panel. I stayed in my position to avoid being seen by those not on the catwalk. A Nazi jumped out from one of the pillars and fired his pistol at me. The shots missed, and he had to reload; I took it as my chance to take him out. Getting up and hiding behind one of the marble pillars, I tossed a few grenades by some fuel barrels. There were too many to get rid of that the Nazis had no chance to run. I left the open area ablaze for the corridor.  
  
At the end of that corridor I came to a fork. Since a locked door blocked the path to the right, I chose to go left. I smelt the familiar scent of seawater, meaning I was close to one of the docking pens. I peeked around the corner to find three Nazis observing what was outside. One of them must've felt my presence, for he slammed into the alarm. The flashing red light whirled around, and a loud buzzer blared; I tossed a grenade into the room to shut it up. The explosion not only destroyed the alarm, but it killed the three Germans in the room.  
  
I entered the now vacant room and looked out the window, though staying away from the edge. I saw one of the U-boats docked within, and several workers on and around it. I didn't see anything around the submarine that'd be strong enough to sink it. Looking up, I saw a bunch of torpedoes tethered by a cable. This was a crane, and by the looks of the controls, it was operated where I was. A devious grin on my face, I manned the controls and moved the torpedoes into position over the U-boat. I heard panicked shouts below, but it wouldn't do them any good. Pulling the arm switch, the crane released the torpedoes, dropping them on top of the Nazi submarine. The resulting explosion, which was extremely massive, destroyed virtually everything in the pen; the force was so great, I was knocked off my feet.  
  
Turning to run, I came across a pair of Nazis with Walther P38s drawn. I charged the first one with an uppercut, shooting the second with my free arm and the Colt. Shooting the first in the head, I went back the way I came, except going through the now unlocked door. I ran down a flight of stairs and nearly collided with a Nazi running up them. I plugged him with a few Colt bullets, sending him to the ground. Reloading the sidearm, I looked at my handiwork. The U-boat was now almost completely submerged, heavy damage sustained in all areas. The dock itself hadn't fared any better. Looking beyond the wreck, I saw another set of stairs leading to yet another corridor. I decided to go that way next.  
  
Going around the black, beaten-up behemoth, I reached the flight of stairs. Reaching the top, I ran into more trouble. I ducked behind a dead end and fired back with the MP-40. Then, I chucked my last grenade in their direction. After the explosion, I finished off whoever was still alive with the machine gun. The area clear, I traveled down the final corridor, which, incidentally, led to the other docking pen. Unlike the last one, this one had large gates on the side – most likely my ticket out of here. There were fewer Nazis down here, so I decided to practice my sniping skills.  
  
Lying down on the catwalk, I took careful aim at each German on and around the U-boat. They didn't know what hit them, which was pathetic in my eyes. When the dock was free of any live enemies, I climbed down the ladder attached to the catwalk. I noticed a ramp between the ground and the stern of the U-boat. The neat thing I saw on it was the deck gun. I was in love; for now, it'd be my toy. I walked across the ramp and manned the gun – just as the gates opened.  
  
Germans came pouring in, most likely alerted by the earlier alarm and the noise of my sniping. I aimed the deck gun at the entrances and fired, amazed by the lack of recoil. The shells shot at the walls and exploded with incredible force. It sent bits and pieces of dead German everywhere – even into the water. I then saw a huge fuel depot outside – one of the targets I was told to eliminate. Not wanting to disappoint, I fired a shell at it and ducked. The explosion was tremendous; when I looked up, the huge fuel tanks and the wooden placements around them were ablaze.  
  
All I had to do now was sink this last U-boat. I didn't want to abandon my new toy, but I had no choice. Going off the ramp and around the submarine, I crossed a second ramp and spotted a set of torpedoes on the deck. I set my demolition charge to go off in 30 seconds, and then ran like hell out of the dock. Getting a safe distance out of the gate, I watched my last bit of handiwork go up in smoke and fire. I turned around and shot at the lock on the gates behind me. Pushing the gates open, I exited the Lorient shipyards proud of myself. It was a tough mission, but I was somehow able to pull it off. I wondered what my next assignment would be like...  
  
End of Part 2


	7. Rough Landing

Well, this will be the 7th chapter in my narration. I've gotten quite a few reviews, and almost all of them are positive, which makes me really proud. So, starting this chapter, I'll be adding my replies to past reviews at the end of each chapter.  
  
As you know, I don't own the 'Medal of Honor' series. It's property of Steven Spielberg and Electronic Arts.

**_Dialogue_** - translated German  
  
Medal of Honor: Frontline  
  
Part 3: Needle in a Haystack  
Chapter 1: Rough Landing  
  
If there was one type of mission I didn't like over all other kinds, it was rescue operations. I was assigned to rescue a Dutch underground operative, named Gerritt, who got himself captured by the Nazis. From what I was told, he was being held in a manor house somewhere in Holland. My mission was to find and to rescue him from the Germans' clutches. According to my resources, Gerritt had valuable information about a new Nazi weapons project. First things first - I had to find some way to get there without looking suspicious. Luckily, there were members of the Dutch Resistance hiding in Kleveberg that would help me out.  
  
Holland countryside. September 16, 1944. 6:30 p.m.  
  
I had just parachuted outside of the city with my two comrades. The first was a Corporal Barnes, a friend of mine from the country club back home. Connor was the other; I didn't know him all too well, and he was still a rookie when it came to parachuting. These two were going to help me get into the city in their own ways. Barnes was a demolitions expert, who could easily destroy a tank with the simple placing of a bomb. Connor, like me, was to protect Barnes while he did his dirty work. He was also a superb navigator and Dutch translator, which would come in handy later on.  
  
I unbuckled myself from the parachute after my "graceful" landing. I checked my surroundings for signs of enemy activity – none. The fields and dirt paths seemed to go on for miles. The dry grass looked gray with the setting sun hitting it. Nearby, a simple stone cottage sat, and a windmill was near it. I checked my inventory to see that all was accounted for – a Thompson, a Springfield '03, and my trusty bag of grenades. Thompson in hand, I went over to Barnes, who was waiting for me.  
  
"Is this your first drop, Patterson, or is your aim always as bad as mine?" He asked.  
"Very funny," I replied. "I'm used to flying planes, not jumping from them." Looking around, I asked, "Have you seen Connor? We parachuted together, didn't we?"  
"Hey! Jimbo! You mind giving me a hand?" We turned to see Connor, his parachute caught on the windmill. He'd be a stationary target if we didn't get him down.  
"We better help him out," sighed Barnes, "then we'll get you to town."  
  
As we approached the windmill, Connor suddenly yelled out "wait!" I heard gunshots from a distance away, and my friend screamed in pain. Blood rained down on the ground below him as his life was instantly taken.  
"CONNOR!" I yelled. I brought out the Springfield and traced the source of the gunfire – a Nazi sniper. I fired, getting him in the head. I felt remorseful over Connor's death, but at least he was avenged.  
Barnes saw the anguish in my face and spoke up. "Let's go." Taking one last look at Connor's hanging body, I followed Barnes down path.  
  
Continuing down the dirt road, we encountered a couple Germans taking a stroll. Barnes opened fire with his Garand; me with the Thompson. They were taken out no trouble. Coming out of the small trench of earth, it opened up to another field. A wall of stones lay behind several haystacks, and a single tree stood. I heard the sounds of large machinery from beyond the wall – probably a tank.  
Barnes turned to me and said, "Jimmy, it's my job to take out any tank we come across. You hang with me and provide cover."  
"Right," I replied, "but be careful. We don't know how many Nazis are around here."  
"That's why you're here," said Barnes, running over to the wall with me close behind.  
  
Peeking over the wall, we saw the expected tank and two Germans around it. A makeshift shed lay nearby, and I could see a pair of canteens under it. Concentrating on the Nazis, I hurled a grenade in their direction and ducked. We heard the explosion and crept to the edge of the wall. I leapt out, Thompson at the ready. The two outside, or what was left of them, lay on the ground. The tank's turret was swinging around to take on its attackers.  
"I'll keep it busy," I yelled to Barnes. "You plant the charge!" I ran over to the front of the tank, being careful to be out of the sights of its machine gun. The turret slowly followed my movements, but I was too close for it to get me.  
"Alright, Jimmy, here I go!" Barnes got to the back of the tank and planted one of his charges. He set the timer and yelled, "Take cover!" We ran as far away from it as possible, and seconds later, the tank exploded in a shower of sparks and debris.  
  
One tank out of the way, we continued our trek. I grabbed the canteens from under the shed and tossed one to Barnes. Ahead, we saw another makeshift shed, and there was someone hiding in it. Thompson in hand, I ran over to it and yelled, "Freeze!"  
"U.S., hey don't shoot! Don't shoot!" The man laid where he was, hands up and shaking. He was an American soldier, identifiable by the U.S. flag on the arm of his uniform and the M1 Garand he had with him.  
"Who are you?" I asked, lowering my machine gun.  
"82nd Airborne Private 1st Class Jerry Langtow," the man replied. "I parachuted into this region with the rest of my unit, but we got separated after a German ambush. I've been hiding out here for days."  
  
I tossed him my canteen, and he drank from it as if he hadn't in quite a while.  
"Your unit part of the Market Garden Operation," Barnes asked.  
"Yeah," Langtow replied, wiping his lips of water. "It started a few days ago."  
"Market Garden?" I asked. "I've heard of that operation, but what's it about?"  
"The goal of it is to take over several bridges in the area to block supplies getting into the German mainland," said Langtow. "If it succeeds, this war could be over by Christmas!"  
"Sounds really risky," Barnes replied. "You seriously think the war will be over thanks to this plan?"  
"Hell if I know," said Langtow. "I'm just following orders. Anyway, I need to find some way of locating my unit. Mind if I tag along?"  
"Not at all," I replied. "We're heading to Kleveberg. As they say, the more the merrier."  
  
Continuing down the road, we came across another natural trench. We heard voices within it.  
  
**_"What time are we supposed to be back?"  
"Stop worrying and enjoy this beautiful day, will you?"  
_** "These Nazis must be on leave," whispered Barnes. "They will be the end of us if we're not careful."  
"It's the tanks I'm worried about," I replied. "We don't know how many more of them there are, or where they are for that matter."  
"I've seen at least six in the area," Langtow spoke up. I already saw you destroy one of them, so there has to be five left."  
"Okay. Langtow, you help me take out any German soldier we see. Barnes is our demolition guy."  
  
Langtow and I jumped out from our cover and fired. The three Nazis standing around talking were struck down before they could retaliate. Coming out of the trench, we saw several cottages and soldiers standing around them. When one of them saw us, he shouted for backup.  
Bringing out the Springfield, I took aim at the Nazi that called for help. After he was killed, I asked, "You guys mind being my lookouts? I can pick off any Germans in the distance, but I need someone to keep an eye out for any stragglers."  
"Sure thing," Langtow replied, Garand at the ready. Barnes also helped out. While Nazis succumbed to being shot in the head and chest thanks to my sniping, Barnes and Langtow took out any that I missed.  
  
The immediate threat out of the way, we entered the small village, eyes peeled for any German or tank. We spotted it near one of the far away cottages, and luckily it didn't spot us.  
"Cover me," said Barnes, "I'm planting the charges." We crept to the rear of the tank and stood at the ready as he set the timer. Like before, we ran for cover as the tank exploded. The next few minutes were spent making our way to the next field, which was unusually uneventful.  
  
Coming out of the latest trench, we saw two buildings – a cottage, and one probably used to store grain or hay. A small stream cut through the field, and a bridge spanned it. Another tank was on it, blocking any passage to the other side. I heard shouting, and had the Springfield at the ready. Instead of seeing Germans running toward us, I saw only one, suppressing a Dutch civilian. The scared man was on the ground, as if crying, while the Nazi was kicking him and yelling at him, pointing his MP- 40 at him. Overcome by anger, I took aim and fired. The Nazi was hit in the side, and he collapsed on the ground. I fired another shot into his body to be sure he was dead.  
  
We ran over to the man to see if he was okay. He gasped when he saw us standing over him. Langtow helped him up, speaking to the man in Dutch.  
  
"I didn't know you could speak Dutch," I exclaimed.  
"It's like a second language to me," he replied. "Anyway, the man says he's okay, and that that Nazi was threatening him for information on the Dutch Underground. He says he's a part of it."  
"Ask him if he knows about a man named Gerritt," I requested, "and tell him that I'm looking for him."  
  
After Langtow told him this, the man looked at me and reached into his pocket. He handed me a strange pistol. It was unlike anything I had seen before. The big difference was that there was a huge cylinder over the barrel of the gun. He spoke to me, and Langtow translated. "He says that the gun is a silenced pistol, and that it'll help you on your way." Again, he reached into his pocket, pulled out a sheet of paper, and gave it to me.  
I looked at it; thankfully it was written in English. It included what I had to do and who to look for when I got into the town. "Thank you," I said to him. He shook my hand, as if he understood what I said. After a quick goodbye, we went on our way.  
  
"That tank's in the way, Jimmy," said Barnes. "We better find another way around." Going around the storage building, we saw a roofed bridge. On the other side were many trees. Underneath them, there was a campfire raging. Several Nazis were sitting around it, eating their rations. Signaling for the others to get down, I tossed a grenade at the group. It landed in the fire and instantly exploded, the blaze amplifying its strength. The destructive force blew away the Germans. We ran across the bridge to see the results of the attack.  
  
"You know," said Barnes, "you're going to have to find some way to open the town's gates. The towns in the area are always locked down at night, and they won't be opened up unless there's an emergency."  
"I could always create some kind of distraction," I replied. I noticed a can of kerosene under a nearby tree. An idea clicked into my head. "Either of you guys smokers?" I asked.  
"I am," Langtow said, "but I don't do it often."  
"Got any matches on you?"  
"Here," he replied, handing me one, "but what the hell are you going to do with that?"  
"You might say that I never got over playing with matches," I said.  
  
The three of us proceeded to the entrance to the field. Several haystacks sat within it, and there were a few Germans who noticed our presence. We fired at them, taking them out. Turning the corner, we had to run back to avoid being blown up by the tank.  
"Dammit," cursed Langtow. "They've spotted us!"  
"Doesn't matter," I replied, reloading the Thompson. "It's going down one way or another. I'll create a distraction. Barnes, get over there and blow up that goddamn tank!" I ran out shouting, "Hey you Nazi bastards! I'm over here!" The turret swung around, but like before I ran too close for it to fire. Barnes and Langtow got to its other side and got the charge planted. We then ran for dear life as the tank was destroyed.  
  
"Let's get moving, Patterson!" Yelled Barnes. Langtow and I followed him over to the next field. There were a few more buildings than last time. There was a barn to the left, and the tank sat inside it. "Alright, Jimmy, here I go!" Barnes began running over to the barn, but Nazis spotted him. Langtow and I ran after Barnes, taking out any resistance. Barnes planted the charge, and we ran away from the barn. The resulting explosion set the building ablaze.  
  
Before we could start moving again, we saw several Nazis charging, guns firing. We dropped to the ground and counterattacked. I threw a grenade at them, and they started running. After the grenade blew up, we went into pursuit and shot at the Germans as they were turning around. Suddenly, a bullet hit the ground in front of me, and we took cover behind a haystack. A sniper was standing on the windmill. He was taken out thanks to my own sniping abilities.  
  
Once again we walked through a natural trench. The path ahead ran next to a river and we could clearly see a tank on the other bank. A single building sat on our side of the river, as did a large weapon.  
"We can't get that tank from here," commented Barnes. "We should try to take it out with that rocket launcher."  
"Easier said than done," I replied. "Can you guys cover me?" They responded by charging the Nazis standing around the corner. While they fought, I ran over to the rocker launcher, encountering more trouble. I fired back with the Thompson, killing the pair of soldiers instantly. Manning the rocket launcher, I aimed high, over the tank. I fired, and several rockets shot into the air. The exploded, and high-powered bullets of some kind rained down on the tank, blowing it up. That out of the way, I turned to see Barnes and Langtow standing over the Germans they just killed. We nodded to each other and continued on.  
  
"The town shouldn't be too far away, now," said Barnes, "but we still have to be careful." We got to the next field, and we saw a stone building, two makeshift sheds, and several haystacks. The tank was over on the other side of the field; as long as we stayed low, we may be able to get over there unnoticed. As we ran across the field, we heard blasts and whistling. "HEADS UP," Barnes yelled, "MORTARS!" We jumped to avoid the shells that fell nearby. I saw one Nazi at a mortar launcher and took him out with the Springfield.  
  
Langtow manned the mortar launcher and re-aimed it at the Germans near the tank. He was able to take out two of the men in the open, but he had to abandon the launcher before the tank destroyed the place he stood. "Cover me," called Barnes, "I'm planting the charge!" Langtow and I created a distraction for the tank as Barnes got over to it and set his final demolition charge. With that last tank destroyed, we proceeded to the entrance to Kleveberg.  
  
"Okay, Jimmy," said Barnes. "Unfortunately, this is where we part ways. We got an invitation to hold up with the Dutch Resistance contact not too far from here." I was surprised by this statement, but I understood that they had their own priorities; Barnes with the Dutch contact, and Langtow trying to find the rest of his unit. I smiled and said, "Well, thanks guys for getting me this far. I guess I'll be seeing you later." I shook each of their hands to show my gratitude. "You're a good man, Jimmy," said Langtow. "You'll do fine." "Thanks," I replied. "Alright, I've got my own invitation to keep. Good luck, you guys!" Barnes and Langtow waved at me, and then they proceeded in the opposite direction.  
  
The entrance to Kleveberg was closed up. A high wall blocked all entry. A wooden gate was the only way in or out. I noticed a windmill nearby, and a haystack on its side. Deciding to put my plan into action, I went over to the haystack. I brought out the can of kerosene and soaked the haystack with it. Striking the match on the sole of my boot, I flicked it at the pile of hay. It immediately went ablaze, and it set one of the windmill's veins on fire. A bell sounded within the town – obviously the fire alarm.  
  
I ran to the edge of the wall and waited as the gates suddenly opened. Germans came running out to go put out the fire. I fired at them with the Thompson and tossed a grenade. The threat subdued, I proceeded to enter the city. I opened the doors to get into the city and ducked down an alleyway. I would wait here till nightfall. After it became dark, I would continue on with my mission to rescue Gerritt...  
  
End of Chapter 1  
  
Another chapter has been completed. And now, as I promised, here are my responses to the reviews.  
  
To Anonymous: I don't know who you are, but you gave me my first inspirations to continue my fic. It's bound to be a doozy.  
  
To Boycie: Thank you. Yeah, I play the game a lot, and I had to go back through the levels to hear and read what the characters say. I think it was worth it, though. As for the extras, I wanted to add my own touch to the fic. Otherwise, it really would be just a rewrite of the game.  
  
To Anonymous #2 and TurmoiL911: Well, you said you wanted more chapters, and here they are. Hope you guys enjoy the rest of my fic.  
  
To Anonymous #3: Yeah, I found that typo. Because of you I went back and made necessary edits to each chapter.  
  
To Anonymous #4: I'm like the Energizer Bunny. When I'm writing it keeps going and going and going...  
  
To zionforever: I'm trying my best to add more material to the fic. As mentioned, I wanted to make it not just another rewrite. I hope you were impressed by this one.  
  
To Halle: I'm glad I'm not the only one that has the game memorized. Hope my story stays in memory, if you know what I mean...  
  
To Br Wells: Dude.  
  
To zan67: Sheesh, two reviews in less than a day. Thank you for the compliments, and if you noticed, I went back to the 2nd chapter and made the necessary edit. Hope you're satisfied.  
  
Next time, Jimmy makes his way through Kleveberg as he continues on his mission to rescue Gerritt and the information he has on the new Nazi weapons project.  
  
Stay tuned for Part 3, Chapter 2: The Golden Lion.


	8. The Golden Lion

Good God! It's been four months since I last updated this fiction! If you've all been wondering where I've been all this time, I've had my hands full with other things. The main thing was a summer job. I'll tell ya, 10-12 hours a day isn't fun, but at least the pay was nice. Secondly, I took part in my towns summer theater production, which took at least three hours out of my nights. Now that both are out of the way, I can get back to writing on the side of my schoolwork. I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed during my absence, and I'll get to replying to them at the end of this chapter.

As always, I don't own the 'Medal of Honor' series, though I wish I did.

**Medal of Honor: Frontline**

**Part 3: Needle in a Haystack**

**Chapter 2: The Golden Lion**

"**Text**" - translated German

****

****

**Kleveberg, Holland. September 16, 1944, 8:00 pm**

The sun had long since set, and night had fallen. The sky was dark, but one could still see the clouds in the sky. The streetlights of the town recently came on, illuminating the nearly deserted streets - nearly deserted except for Nazis making their nightly rounds. Crickets were chirping on this warm autumn night, and a dog barked somewhere in the distance. If it weren't for all of this, Kleveberg would feel like a ghost town. However, if it was required, the town would be filled with the ghosts of those who crossed me tonight.

I had been hiding out in an alley ever since I arrived. I knew that there were Dutch Resistance operatives hiding out here, but I had no idea _where_. I pulled out the papers I was given earlier and went through them. First of all, I had to go to a pub called the Golden Lion; apparently, the man that'd get me to the manor was there. A person code-named Fox would take me to the pub in his truck. To make things easier, I was to sabotage any vehicle we came across. According to my information, the tools I needed were located in a garage on the other side of the river. Once the depot was sabotaged, Fox would be alerted to be ready to go.

Thompson at the ready, I crept out of the alley. I held my breath when I saw a pair of Nazis at an MG-42. They were sitting down – backs to me – smoking cigarettes. Normally I'd open fire on them, but I didn't want to alert anyone else of my presence – yet. I suddenly remembered what occurred earlier; I was given an unusual weapon; a silenced pistol, I think it was called. I slung the Thompson on my shoulder and pulled out the pistol. I aimed it at one of the Nazis and fired, shooting him in the back of the head. As he collapsed, the other turned around panicking; he got two shots in the chest before he fell to the ground screaming. In all of this, the gun hardly made a noise – perfect for someone who wanted to go unnoticed.

Unfortunately, I _was_ noticed. I quickly manned the machine gun just as several soldiers came into the open. I opened fire on them, and they fired back. It took a minute or two to take them all out – except for one who got out of the range of fire. He charged me, but I was able to knock the MP-40 from his grasp. We scuffled, trading blows. I got a kick into his stomach, and he fell to the ground. I pulled out my pistol and pointed it at the man. I motioned for him to get up, then to turn around; he complied, shaking and with his hands up all the while. I knocked him out using the butt of the pistol. I didn't like to kill; I'd only do it if it were really necessary for my survival and the success of my mission.

Running down the street, close to its edge, I kept my eyes open for anyone nearby. I looked around the corner and saw a stone bridge. There was a German standing guard on the other side of the bridge, as well as one on a walkway on top of a building. I went back to the end of the street and loaded my Springfield. I took aim at the Nazi on the other side of the bridge and fired. When he was killed, a Nazi suddenly appeared from around the other corner. I had no choice but to use my Thompson to take him out. I moved to another part of the street and took out the Nazi on the walkway, who was already alerted by the sniper round.

The immediate threat clear, I crossed the bridge and went to the right, looking for any sign of the depot. I saw a wooden sign next to an archway that said 'Wagen Führer.' There was a crude picture of a car painted underneath the words, which meant that this was the motor depot I'd been looking for. I sneaked into the passageway and noticed a wooden station by the wall at the end. Three vehicles - an army car, a staff car, and a transport truck - were parked along the other wall. In the station, I instantly recognized an alarm. I recalled having some bad experiences with those things back in the Lorient shipyards. I decided to try and trash it before someone could turn it on. I aimed the Springfield at the alarm and fired two rounds as quickly as possible. The shots caused the alarm to short-circuit. There were three Nazis in the depot, and they instantly sprang into action. I ran out and took them down with the Thompson. I heard the opening of a window above me. I looked up, noticing a woman at the window. I turned my shoulder and pointed to the American flag on my uniform. She acknowledged by giving me a thumbs-up, then pointed to a set of doors next to me. I opened them and saw another army car - and the set of tools on a table. I grabbed the tools and stashed them in my bag, but not before cutting the power cables in the car's engine. I went back out and did the same thing to the other two cars; then I drilled a hole in the truck's oil tank. I looked up to the window and saw that the woman had already left - probably to signal my ride.

I poked my head out of the depot to see if anyone was coming to investigate the noise. When I felt there wouldn't be any, I snuck outside and headed down the street, hugging the walls just in case. The street opened up at the end, and a pair of soldiers were standing guard. Staying behind the corner, I tossed a grenade at them. As soon as the explosion occurred, I leapt out, Thompson at the ready. One soldier was dead, but the other had miraculously avoided the blast. He got up, noticed me, and went to aim his pistol. Before he could do so, I knocked it out of his hand and hit him in the head with the butt of the machine gun. After he fell unconscious, I continued onward.

I entered an stone maze-like corridor outside, and soon I found another door. Going through, I encountered a truck; this was obviously a garage. I saw a man in the truck's drivers seat, his arm out the window. "Fox," I called out quietly.

The man looked startled as he turned his head. "Who's there?" He whispered.

"Jimmy Patterson," I replied. "I'm the guy you've been waiting for."

"Ah, so you're the man who's going to rescue Gerritt, right?"

I nodded. "So, shall we go?"

"Not yet," he replied. "I can't go anywhere until you clear the area of Germans. I don't want them to see my truck. You know how the Gestapo can be."

"Right. Any idea how many there are out there?"

"From what I could see, there are at least five, not including the ones that could be here if that alarm isn't taken out." _Damn it, more alarms_, I thought. "I've got some supplies on that table over there if you need them."

"Thanks," I replied. Going over to the table, I saw a variety of tools and weapons. I took a couple of grenades and stuffed them into my bag.

As I was about to go outside, Fox said, "One more thing - sabotage those cars so we can't be followed."

"I'll take care of it," I said back.

The courtyard was massive, but I was still able to see several of the guards at their posts. A fountain lay in the center, and it had a statue of a lion bearing a sword and shield decorating its top. Several carts lay by the buildings nearby, and there were three cars parked in different spots. Hugging the sides of the buildings, I searched for the alarm. I spotted it on the other side of the courtyard in a station similar to the one I saw earlier. A wooden gate covered in mesh-wire stood next to it, blocking anyone to escape the courtyard on foot. _So this is why we need the truck,_ I thought.

First things first; I had to get rid of that alarm. _Well, if it worked before_, I thought, aiming my Springfield. I looked through the scope seeing the perfect place to shoot. I only had one shot before the Germans spotted me. I shut my eyes, firing the rifle. When I heard the short-circuiting, I immediately dropped it and got out my Thompson. I heard German shouting, and I turned and fired at a German running down the steps of a building. As he fell dead, I darted my head around, checking to see if anyone else was running towards me. Seeking cover, I went over to the steps, reloading the Thompson as I went. Peeking over the top of the steps, I saw that the Germans on the other side of the courtyard were flustered. One was at the station's MG-42, and another was by the gate. _Let's mess with them a bit more_, I thought to myself. I pulled the pins off of two grenades and threw them simultaneously at the group. One landed underneath the machine gun; its explosion killing the gunner instantly. The second landed by the soldier at the gate. He tried to run, but it was too late, anyway. I shut my eyes as I heard the messy results of the explosion. I looked over the steps again, and sighed in relief as I saw no other soldiers in the vicinity. The area clear, I set to work sabotaging the cars in the courtyard.

The cars dismantled, I retrieved the Springfield, then rushed back to the truck. "All set," I called to Fox.

"Let's get moving," he replied. "Get in the back. I have a feeling we're going to encounter resistance along the way."

As I climbed on board, the truck immediately started moving. It threw me off balance, and I fell onto my back. "Watch it!" I yelled. "You want to get me killed?"

"Sorry about that," Fox called back. "Hold on tight. I'm taking a shortcut through town, and it's bound to get bumpy." He drove through the courtyard and straight at the gate. I had to duck as the truck rammed its way through the frail barricade and then through another set of doors.

As soon as we went through the gates, we came across trouble. A pair of Nazis was standing on the other side of the doorway, and they were surprised to see someone out at this time of night. The fired on the truck, but they didn't hit us. I knelt down with my machine gun at the ready, prepared to pivot if I needed to. As we drove through the winding street, I spotted two Nazis on the right side. I fired, hitting one of them. I tossed a grenade at the other, quickly ducking after doing so. The Nazi never noticed, for he was so concentrated on stopping the truck. I didn't have to look to see what happened to him.

Up ahead I saw another open area. "Slow down!" I yelled. Fox complied, shutting off his lights while doing so. This next area was smaller than the last one. The focus of it was a large building with a cross on top of it - a church, no doubt. I saw the alarm station a few hundred feet away, and unfortunately I was seen by the enemy. One soldier rushed for the alarm and pushed the large red button. The horn blared to life, alerting every Nazi in the area that there was an enemy in their midst. Shit, I thought. I flinched when a bullet hit the ground next to me. I took cover around the corner, thinking that there was a sniper on top of a buildings. I waved to Fox saying, "get clear of their sights!" Fox slowly drove his truck in reverse, trusting my judgment.

I knew I had to be extra careful here. The Germans on the ground were probably hiding, waiting for me to attack them. But that was exactly what they wanted me to do. If I was going to go anywhere, I had to find and take out the sniper. I slowly peeked out from the corner, looking through the scope of the Springfield. By some miracle, I spotted him on top of the church. Taking careful aim, I fired. The sniper was hit in the chest, and he fell to the ground screaming. The other Germans must've panicked, since I heard yelling coming from the barricade. I took a quick scan of the other buildings, and was satisfied when I found no other uninvited guests. I tossed a couple of grenades at the other Germans, then opened fire with the Thompson. In a matter of seconds, the remainder of the Nazis in the area were wiped out.

After sabotaging the two cars, I went back to the truck. "All clear," I said.

"Alright, let's get moving." This time he waited for me to get in the back before hitting the gas. As we went through the courtyard, Fox commented, "That church is really something. Will you look at that. It's gorgeous!"

"How can you think of churches at a time like this?" I asked him, somewhat annoyed. We had to concentrate on what was going on, after all.

"Well, if either of us dies tonight, we'll be needing a funeral in a church, right?" Fox retorted. I let out an exasperated sigh, giving up on the matter. Crashing through the second gate, we went through an open alley. The truck went through many sets of garbage cans, causing it to go off balance. Fox was somehow able to regain control of the vehicle long enough to see what was ahead of us. There was open space, but it seemed like the road ended. "The park is up ahead!" Fox shouted, accelerating. "Hold on to something, we're going to drop!" I instantly complied, grabbing hold of the wooden side of the truck. The vehicle fell to the ground at a shallow angle, but stayed in one moving piece. We drove through the small park-like area of trees and benches and stopped in front of a stone archway, a thick gate in the middle. Fox turned back to me and said, "see if it's bolted on the other side!"

Getting out of the truck, thanking God to be on solid ground, I approached the far doorway with caution. To be on the safe side, I threw one grenade over the wall, then a second through the opening. I heard the explosion, accompanied by several German screams. I went into the middle of the doorway and opened fire with the Thompson. Two more Nazis joined the dead on the ground, while the rest took cover. They started to fire back while I took cover on the other side of the wall. Suddenly, I heard a 'clunk' next to me. Screaming inside, I reached for the stick grenade and threw it away from me. As it exploded, an idea instantly came into my head, and I faked a scream of death a second or two after the explosion.

"What the hell are you doing?" Fox asked. I jerked my head toward him and put a finger to my lips, silently telling him to shut up. As I expected, I heard footsteps from the other side. The Germans were obviously investigating the results of their handiwork. Risking it all, I leapt back into the archway and fired every bullet in the Thompson's ammo clip. The remaining Nazis fell.

The impending threat eliminated, I went over to the door and removed the long, thick piece of board blocking the gate. As I did so, a thought came into my mind. How the hell was I supposed to enter the Golden Lion the way I looked, now? Even if I had a uniform that looked convincing, I didn't really have the looks or voice of a German officer. Sure, I had taken a couple German language courses back home, and I knew a few phrases, but I didn't think it'd be enough. Then again, the Germans inside would probably be too drunk to notice, and if they were distracted with something, I could get through unnoticed - hopefully. When I walked back to the truck, another inspiration hit me.

"All set?" Fox asked; then he noticed that there was something on my mind. "What is it?"

"Hey Fox, do you know of any good tunes that are famous here?"

"Plenty. Why do you ask?"

"If I'm going to act like a German, I might as well think like one, especially a drunk one." Fox looked confused, so I continued. "If I can distract them with music, I just might be able to go to the other part of the pub without looking suspicious."

"Well then," Fox replied, "try requesting a song to the piano player. How about 'The Songless Nightingale?' I remember how my mum used to sing that to me every night before I went to bed when I was a kid."

"Okay....you think that song is translated here?"

"Of course! It's a classic here in Holland. I'm sure the Nazis picked it up."

"Alright, I'll give it a shot." Pushing the gates open, I asked, "let's get moving, shall we?"

"Hey, that's my line!" Fox laughed. I climbed into the back of the truck, and we sped through the streets once again.

This section of the street was surprisingly empty. It was as if something horrible lurked in this section of the town. "Why's the street deserted?" I yelled to Fox. "Shouldn't there be Nazis on patrol here?"

"Not here," Fox replied. "There's been a small outbreak of some kind of disease in this area, and the Germans want to avoid catching it." As soon as he said that, I held my breath. A few seconds later, we came to another courtyard. "This is the last guard post," Fox commented. "Hey, do you see that laundry truck over there?" I followed his finger and saw the truck on the far side of the courtyard. "You might be able to find a uniform and blend in at the pub."

"Get ready to move as soon as possible," I said, jumping off the truck. "I want to see if I can truly blend in in a uniform."

"Be careful," Fox said.

I snuck around to the laundry truck, amazingly not attracting any attention. Climbing into the back, I searched around for a uniform. I sighed in relief when I did. I checked its pockets and found some change, as well as an ID badge. It said that the owner's name was Franz Jaeger, a Corporal. When I looked at the picture, I was shocked to see that this man bore a huge resemblance to me. _Talk about a stroke of luck_, I thought. I got out of my dirty clothes and put on the German uniform. I didn't understand how a Nazi could stand wearing something like this, with the tight sleeves, cuffs, and leather boots. _Maybe this is why they always look so mad_. Donning the hat and putting the badge in my shirt pocket, I stepped out of the truck. Still remembering to sabotage any vehicle we came across, I pulled out the silenced pistol and shot out the two back tires. I reloaded the gun and did the same to the staff car next to it. Afterward, I walked back to Fox's truck. "Well, what do you think?" I asked him.

"Not bad at all," he commented. "Now what?"

"We try to sneak past security." I opened the truck door and got in, putting my weapons on the floor. "Drive slowly, and try to look like you don't know me."

We drove over to the gate, and we were immediately stopped. An officer walked over to my side of the truck, shining a flashlight into my eyes. "**Franz? Where are you going?**" He asked me.

I was amazed that I truly looked convincing. I coughed, then replied, "**I'm going over to the Golden Lion. I need something cold to calm my nerves.**"

The officer looked at me suspiciously, then to Fox. "**And who the hell is this?**"

"**A local who swears his allegiance to the Führer. He's giving me a ride; the cars in my section aren't running well, tonight.**"

I knew that Fox was shaking. He probably felt that the officer wouldn't believe us. The officer took one last look at us and turned off his flashlight. "**Fine, but don't get too drunk. Your shift begins in two hours, you know.**" He ordered the gate to be opened.

"**Thank you sir! Hail Hitler!**" I made the sign to pay respect to the Führer to make myself look convincing. The officer returned the gesture, an unusual smile on his face, then had us drive on.

Fox and I were about to let out a sigh of relief - until the alarm sounded off. The Germans behind us started firing at the truck, shattering the windshield. "What the hell?" I yelled, grabbing the Thompson.

"I thought you knew that lower-level soldiers don't salute the Führer, first!" Fox said, hitting the gas. "Now you've done it!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't know!" I opened the window all the way and leaned out, firing my machine gun.

"It's okay," Fox replied. "I'm sure you weren't familiar with the Nazi cult. At least we made it this far." Fox drove the truck like he hadn't all night. We were about to pass another alarm station, and there were a few Nazis in it. I tossed a grenade into the station in the hopes of destroying their alarm. We passed by right before the explosion.

We went onto a road that followed the river, and a set of bridges was the only obstacle in our way, or so we thought. A Nazi popped up from behind a set of crates on the other side of the bridge, a strange weapon on his shoulder.

"Panzerschreck!" Fox cried. "Patterson, get out!" He pushed me out of the truck, and I rolled a few feet along the stone street. The Nazi fired, and as I looked up, I saw the truck burst into flames.

"FOX!" I ran over to the other side of the bridge, tossing my last grenade at the Nazi. He kicked it away in time, only to fall victim to my anger-induced Thompson barrage.

The threat out of the way, I rushed back over to the truck, finding Fox lying on the ground face-up, a look of shock on his face. I knelt next to him, finding that shrapnel had almost ripped him apart. Blood was seeping out of his chest as well as his mouth. Parts of his body were badly burned. With what little strength he had left, Fox turned his head to look at me. "Are...are you...alright?" He managed to ask.

"I'm fine," I said, realizing that he wouldn't make it. I took his hand and squeezed it tightly. "We did it, you know that? We made it through all the security this Nazi-occupied town had to offer, and it's all thanks to you."

"Don't give me...all the credit," Fox replied. "It's been your quick thinking that... got us through most of it. They made the right choice... putting you on this mission." He coughed up some blood.

"Is there, anything you want me to do for you?" I asked. I felt a tear or two running down my cheek.

Fox made a small grunt, indicating a yes. "Tell...the operative...at the pub...that our...chess match...is...kaput." He gave out his last breath, and just like that, he was gone. I let go of Fox's limp hand, then stood up. Yet another good life was wasted because of this foolish war. Even if I fought my hardest, it wouldn't bring him back to life. War will kill off anyone it gets its satanic hands on, even those not involved in the actual combat. Fox's sacrifice would most definitely not be in vain. I would make sure of that.

Looking back at Fox's body one last time, I ran across the two bridges until I arrived in front of the bar. I wiped the mix of sweat and tears from my face, not wanting to look suspicious to anyone inside. Taking a deep breath, I opened the door. Entering, I immediately smelt the aroma of alcohol and beer. There were several tables laid out, and they were all littered with empty mugs. One group was playing a card game, while another was conversing. "**Her big rear hit the floor so hard it cracked the marble,**" I heard one of them say, followed by the loud laughter from the others in the group. Behind them was the piano player, playing a joyful tune. In the corner was a stairway, being guarded by two soldiers. I then realized that I was parched. I decided to try and blend in, sitting at the bar.

"**You want something?**" The bartender asked me.

"**Just some water, please,**" I requested, putting the change from the uniform pocket on the counter. The bartender took it and got me the water. To look like I wanted to be left alone, I looked down at the bar after taking a sip. The bartender seemed to have gotten the message, as he went to wait on another German demanding another Brandy.

After finishing off the glass of water, I decided to put my plan of distraction into action. I walked over to the piano player and said, "**that's some good music. Do you take requests?**"

"**What would you like to hear?**" The man asked.

"**Do you know The Songless Nightingale?**"

"**Yeah, I know that one,**" he replied. I was screaming with joy on the inside. Fox was right about this, after all. As soon as the player hit the first bar of the song, many of the Nazis stood up to sing the song.

**Once there was a nightingale**

**With no voice at all to hail.**

**Other birds would laugh and sing**

**While she cried behind her wing.**

The bar had come alive as most of the soldiers sang. The group telling jokes was swaying back and forth, looking like they were about to collapse from drunkenness.

**One sad day she flew away**

**To the woods alone to stay.**

**Lost there was a little boy.**

**Seeing him home again would bring her joy. **

I turned around and noticed that the guards had left their post and were leaning at the bar, heads swaying with the music. I took this opportunity to go through and stopped halfway up the staircase. I wanted to hear the rest of the song, anyway.

**Silently gliding she led from among the trees.**

**He followed her with ease to the forest's edge.**

****

**There a hunter saw the bird,**

**Aimed his gun with nary a word,**

**Shot the dove from out of the sky.**

**And the boy began to cry.**

I heard a couple of 'thumps.' I laughed, realizing that the group had finally collapsed as I had predicted.

**He returned where he'd been found,**

**Laid his friend within the ground.**

**Since he made that noble choice,**

**He was blessed with a fine singing voice.**

**From within came to him the nightingale's voice.**

The song ended, and everyone in the bar laughed and applauded. Realizing that the song was over, I proceeded to the top of the stairs. I went through a corridor and opened the door to the outdoor section of the bar. A pair of Germans was conversing by the railing. I looked down to see another pair at a table directly below them. I looked down below me and saw a man cleaning the table. He looked up to me questioningly, then to the two pairs across from me. Then it hit me - this was the operative I was supposed to meet up with. If we wanted to get out of here, we had to have some kind of distraction. I saw several beer mugs on the railing near the pair up top. Another idea came to me.

Trying not to look too obvious, I pushed a mug so it would land on the table below. It shattered, and the Germans looked up to the two conversing. "**Hey, watch it up there!"**

"**What?**" One of the Nazis said. He decided to ignore the one below.

I dropped a second mug over them. The one below was starting to get ticked off. "**Learn how to hold your beer glass you clumsy oaf!**"

"**Why don't you shut up**?!" The one up top replied, equally ticked.

Deciding to hit the final nerve, I dropped the final mug. As soon as it hit the table, the German stood up. "**That's it, you clumsy backwoods idiot! Now you've done it!**"

The German up top had lost it as well, as he jumped down to face the one below. "**Done what? How dare you insult me, you drunken slob!**" He punched his accuser in the face, and a fight ensued. The others were so distracted by this drunk boxing that they didn't notice me and the operative leave the common area.

Shutting the gates behind us, the man introduced himself. "I'm Kyle. I assume you're the guy they sent for this rescue mission?"

"That I am," I replied. "Do you know where he is?"

"I'm taking you there myself. You're late for a private rally. Get in the truck. Your clothes are in the back." I looked in the truck and saw a caterer's uniform. "By the way," Kyle said, "how's Fox?"

"He..." I looked to the ground. "He was killed."

Kyle looked at me in shock, then sighed. "I see. Guess we won't be playing chess anymore. How did it happen?"

"It's a long story," I replied. "I'll tell you on the way." Nodding, we both got into the truck, Kyle at the wheel. We left Kleveberg and entered the countryside, where the next part of my mission awaited.

End of Chapter

This has to be my longest chapter yet. Nine pages in all with 11 font. As I promised, here are my responses to the reviews I've gotten up to now:

To zan67 - I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter, and I'm not the first to respond to reviews. The decision to make Patterson talk was obvious - otherwise it'd be extremely boring not knowing his personality or what he has to say.

To Halle - I hope you liked this chapter. It took me 4 months to get around to, you know. The next one is going to be interesting, I think.

To anonymous - Dude, it's you again! You can be sure that I'll continue this story.

To JOYSTICK - Unoriginal, eh? Well, there is one other that sort of follows the game line, but other than that there aren't any other fics on the site like this one. And you were wrong: this chapter involved driving in a truck.

That's all for now! Keep sending in those reviews!

Next time: The search for Gerritt continues as Patterson infiltrates the Dutch manor house in Holland. The secrets he has may help change the course of the war.

Stay tuned for Part 3, Chapter 3: **Operation Repunzel**.


End file.
